Ninjor
"Older than time itself, Man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me. I am Ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit. Join with me now as I become one with the True Power!" Eons ago when humanity was still young a purple being emerged from the shadows. This being found enlightenment in the ways of the shadows and stealth. However soon they grew lonely and so they reached into their own essence and brought forth two new beings. One crimson as blood they dubbed Shinor, the other blue as the sky they named Ninjor. They sent the two out into the world to learn and grow as it had done. During his journey Ninjor encountered a blue bird-man he assumed was a monster. During the following battle each being realized the other was not a mindless monster. After the fight the bird-man revealed his name was Talon and told Ninjor about the beasts known as dinosaurs. Impressed by their power Ninjor traveled across the world seeking out the remains of these great beasts. However in his haste Ninjor neglected to ask what animals were and weren’t dinosaurs. He even managed to stumble upon some dragon bones. Regardless he crafted six coins of power to harness the might of the ancient beasts. However he found himself disappointed with their brutal ways and hid the coins in a box along with a map to his temple and hid the box where it would one day be found by Zordon. The three beings of shadow met again in Japan where Ninjor and Shinor taught the people what they knew. However it was then that Shinor revealed his cruel nature. Ninjor taught his pupils how to find spiritual peace through the path of the ninja while Shinor taught his students how to slaughter in silence. Shinor’s students would become the silent assassins of historic legend.The Nameless Ninja and Ninjor confronted Shinor over his violent teachings and a fight broke out. Filled with anger Shinor struck down the Nameless Ninja forcing Ninjor to seal him away in a disgraced temple. After this Ninjor traveled the world again learning the different styles of the Ninja arts. Decades after his battle with Shinor, Ninjor found himself teleported to the Command Center where he met Zordon and Alpha 5. The two explained who they were and how they found his power coins but they revealed something of greater importance. They had picked up a distress signal from a far away world known as Aquitar, a planet where life thrived beneath the waves. Zordon and Alpha were unable to aid so they humbly asked Ninjor if he would act. Filled with anger at the plight of the innocent he agreed and traveled to Aquitar. Once on the water planet Ninjor sought out a group of warriors with the spirit of the ninja. Upon finding five such individuals he empowered them with the power of Ninjetti granting them the BattleBorg zords and five power coins. He then trained them to fight the threat of Hydro Hog before returning home. After this incident Ninjor remained a friend of Zordon and Alpha and continued to travel the world. However when the wars of humanity grew more bloody he grew disgusted and withdrew to his temple to wait a day when more noble heroes would return. Many years later after the formation of the Universal Union Ninjor encountered a ninja from space known as Shinja who explained that his clan developed a fourth style of Ninja. Eager to learn Ninjor traveled to the world of Ger-Raya to learn and master this new style. As such Ninjor is the only being in the universe to have mastered all four paths of the Ninja. Master Splinter is an expert in the first three but has not mastered any and borrowed aspects of each when he trained his sons to become Ninja Turtles. 1. Ninjetti which uses the power of the users inner ninja beast Users of this style include the MMPR and the Aquitar Rangers 2. Ninjitsu which uses the element the user is in harmony with Users of this style include the Ninja Academies 3. Ninpo which uses the users own life force to perform incredible feats. However most people cannot use Ninpo too much without becoming weaker. Users of this style include the Shinobi Rangers (who use special shurikens to negate the drain on their bodies) 4. “The Path of the Stars” which uses the star matter within all living beings to increase the users skill, speed, strength, and stamina. Users of this style include Shinja and his clan. Category:Characters Category:PR Mentors Category:Great Power Holder